


Complicated feelings

by FantasticFangirl21



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Other, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticFangirl21/pseuds/FantasticFangirl21
Summary: This is under the headcanon that Leo and Donnie are blood related to splinter and Raph and Mikey are blood related to another human like the pet store workers. In this case technically Raph and Leo are not blood related, but were raised like they were. They fight all the time due to the underlying feelings they hold for each other. This takes place before Karai, the two are out on patrol together in the sewers, Donnie and Mikey are on patrol topside. Donnie picked sewer movement readings in both locations causing the team to have to split up.Leo’s been experiencing some mixed feelings when it comes to his brother raph... could it be something more than brotherly love...?
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Complicated feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is Raph x Leo, if you don’t like injury’s or anything probably should avoid reading if you’re a shipper than have fun! It was one of my earlier writings so it’s not that great but if your reading this please enjoy!!

Raph x Leo 

Takes place season one

Warnings: Injury, descriptive language

Raphael trailed behind Leonardo in annoyance, listening to him rant about Space Heroes. Earlier today he was ranting about how the foot is now that Bradford and Xever are mutants, then he was being thankful that we were finally able to start going topside again after the chemical incident with Dogpound. Come to think of it, we haven't seen them in a while…

“-I mean honestly could Donnie have picked a worse time to check his scanner? I was right in the middle of season three episode five! And he didn't even let me get to the good part! I read online that people have mixed reviews about the episode because Captain Ryan accidentally kisses Crankshaw after Hypnotica messes with their minds.” Leo explains, “I was excited to see them get closer like that though… I mean they are always fighting and Ryan is always slapping him but I was excited to see it because I kinda ship them. I think that's why Captain Ryan slaps Private Crankshaw all the time, because he secretly likes him but doesn't want to tell anyone so instead they fight all the time and argue.”

“Yeah whatever it's a stupid show anyway and you're making my brain melt with your dumb nerd theorys. Donnie probably did you a favor by shutting that off, I'm pretty sure it makes you dumber every time you watch it.” Raph catches up to Leo as he says this and punches him in the arm. “NerD.” 

“Tch, whatever Raph, Space Heros is an awesome show that is at least better than those stupid comics you read all the time.” Leo bumps Raph and punches him in the arm back. 

“Hey don't compare my comics with your stupid space show! My comics are on a whole different level then your trash.” Raph says with an elbow jab at Leo. 

“Excuse me Space Heroes is one of the best media franchises known to man, the story is well created, the characters are amazingly developed, the-'' Leo is suddenly cut off by Raph’s loud sigh.

“UGHHHHHH STOP. I did not ask why the show was great, I simply said it sucks and is trash-'' Raph is cut off by Leo's elbow digging into his side suddenly. “OW what the hell, chill bro.” Raph says with a look at Leo, he can practically see the vein bulging in his head. “Waittttttt, are you mad? Haha! Leo you're never mad!” Raph says with a smirk at Leo.

“I'm not mad, just mildly annoyed, Lets just continue patrol so we can head back to the lair okay.” Leo says, jabbing Raph again and picking up the pace. 

Raph tails behind again and gets an idea. “Yeah we should hurry, I'm sure that lame show will be over soon.” Raph watches as Leos footsteps become closer to stomps in front of him. “You know, Captain Ryan isn't even a good leader.” Raph notices Leo’s posture stiffen. “He kinda sucks to be honest, I mean how many times has the team been in trouble due to him messing up? He should just give up, I mean it's not like the team is any good anyways they don’t even fight realistically.” Leo suddenly pivots to face him and advances on Raph. He stops his face about an inch away from Raphael’s. 

“Stop. Talking. NOW.” Leo growls angrily. Raph stares back at him coolly in response to his anger. 

“What are you going to do about it Princess?” Raph responds. Leo continues to stare Raph down, but right when he is about to move on Raph says something else. 

“Also, the spaceship is ugly as hell.” Leo's resolve shatters and he tackles Raph to the ground pinning him down with his arm. 

“TAKE IT BACK. NOW.” Leo hisses, his face centimeters from Raph’s. 

Raph stares up at him with a smirk and says, “I’ve never seen you this mad~ it's kinda cute.” He says, watching as Leo's ferocity falters and as his face dyes dark with blush. Leo suddenly becomes aware of how close their faces are and quickly backs away, stands up, and trips into a pillar. Raph begins laughing hysterically on the ground as Leo scrambles to his feet, his face still dyed dark with blush. 

“Not funny Raph!” Leo struggles to compose himself and walks quickly through the tunnel, “Come on, let's just finnish this check and get back to the lair.” 

“Oh come on Leo, I was just joking!” Raph rushes to get up and catch up to Leo as he pushes further ahead in the tunnel. “I was just pushing your buttons bro, chill out! It's so fun to see you mad like that.” He says with another chain of laughs. 

Leo speeds ahead blocking out Raph’s laughter, his mind fixated on one thing, Raph called me cute. NONONONONONONONO. He’s your brother! I mean sure not by blood but he's still your brother! You can't think about that, it's wrong! He was just being a jerk! He didn't mean it! You can't think about him like that! You can't think about his muscles, or his breathtaking emerald green eyes, or even his cute little scar on his shell. You can't think about the times in sparring when he was so close to you unintentionally that you wanted to scream. Or the times when he was showering and you walked in and you should have been fine because I mean you're brothers after all, but instead you made up an excuse to take a shower later. You can't even think about the times he was sick when you took care of him, you told yourself it was because you were his older brother but the truth is any of your brothers were willing to help. Or even the few times he fell asleep on the couch either beside you or near you and you carried him to his room while everyone else was asleep and as you set him down he would grab your arm in his sleep… STOP. This has to stop, you can't be thinking about this Leo. You have to focus on important things like keeping your team safe and together, you can't do that by thinking about one of them more than the others. You have to do what's best for the team! And right now that is being a good leader and checking on Donnies scanner… with Raph. Leo then notices how unsettlingly quiet things are behind him and turns around to find an empty hallway.

“Raph? Raph come on not funny, I’m fine now I was just clearing my mind of something a second ago I wasn't trying to ignore you. I was just cooling off.” Leo listens to the pounding silence and realizes that something is very wrong. That's when he sees one of Raph’s sais is on the ground in front of a tunnel on Leo's left. Leo immediately picks it up and jumps into the tunnel after his brother and his captor, he races through the tunnel racking his brain for who it might be. Bradford and Xever? No way, they don't know we live in the sewers. Stockman? Probably not he's not exactly formidable or quiet for that matter… 

Leo continues through the tunnel he stops when he hears something moving swiftly but loudly up ahead. He switches to ninja mode and moves silently through the rest of the tunnel, stopping at the end when the tunnel opens into a relatively large room. Leo scans the room, finding little plant buds everywhere, like an underground greenhouse of sorts. The little plants are holding small animals in them, rats mostly. That's when Leo spots Raph unconscious across the room on a pile of the budding plants, the plant's vines are slowly creeping over Raph’s arms and legs as he lies there knocked out. 

“Raph!” Leo shouts, running over and cutting the growing vines off his brother. In one swift motion he picks Raph up into his arms and makes a break for the exit, only to be stopped by two thorned weeds shooting out from the corner and grabbing his ankles. Leo tumbles down, dropping a still unconscious Raph in the process. He turns around to see a large looming figure stalking toward him, it's green tentacles stab out at him and he ducks away, slicing them as he moves. “Snakeweed? What are you doing here??” Leo says jumping in front of Raph to protect him and slicing some more vines. The vines cut into Leos ankles as he slices them, determined to keep them away from the unconscious Raph. 

“Turtlessssssss,” Snakeweed hisses as he knocks a sword out of Leo's hand with his vines, “You won't escape this time! I'll turn you into my food!” As Snakeweed says this Leo takes his other sword and manages to strike Snakeweeds head with it, he drives the sword into his skull. “AHHHHH You will pay for this turtlesssss, you already are!” The sword disorients him long enough for Leo to grab Raph and escape from snakeweeds hideout. He runs with Raph to an abandoned subway station and puts him down against a pillar. 

Leo takes a breath to calm himself, that's when he realizes that they are in a part of the sewers that he has never been in before. He brushes off the thought and moves to the next biggest issue, Raph. He places his hand on Raph’s arm to check for his pulse and places his other hand under Raph’s nose to check for air flow. When he is sure Raph is fine he decides to call Donnie and update him with what's going on and the situation they are in. 

“Donnie!”

“Hey Leo! We finished our patrol, where are you guys?”

“You guys are already done with patrol? So you're back in the lair?”

“Yeah we made it back about ten minutes ago- HEY LEO!!- sorry that was Mikey, did you find anything?”

“Yeah we found what was bothering your scanners, it was Snakeweed. He is setting up some kind of lair here in the sewers.” 

“Oh well that's fascinating, what did it look like?”

“Well I mean it looks like a bunch of plants and vines and stuff D.”

“No Leo I mean what did it have inside it? Were they like tubes or vines or flowers or something?” 

“Yeah actually there were some small animals inside little plant tube things, and a bunch of sharp vines protecting everything, how did you know?”

“Well scientifically it only makes sense that blah blah blah science blah blah plants blah blah blah fertilizer blah blah… Anyway Leo I guess you can head on back then, you already found him.”

“WAIT! Don't hang up, Raph’s been knocked out and I'm not sure if he's okay, also we are lost, I had to get Raphael out of there before Snakeweed turned him into a freaking plant!” 

“Woah okay Leo, first check your surroundings, is there anything that stands out there? Have you been to the station before?”

“Yeah I can describe where we are, uhh it is some kind of abandoned subway station. It's got some spray painted old box cars, looks like some kids name, Nycole or something. It's spelled with a Y, it's in teal and black and purple.”

“Uhhhhhhh”

“Does that help?”

“Not... Really hold on, HEY MIKEY COME HERE- yeah- Have you seen an abandoned subway with a boxcar spray painted with Nycole on it, I figured you might have paid attention to the name because it's spelled wrong.- nah bro I haven't seen one, why? You leave an experiment in it or something Don?- No Leo and Raph are lost and they need us to find them.- Oh sweet! Guess were the new A Team, gotta go save the B Team Donnie let's roll- Yeah Leo we have no clue where you are but were on our way.” 

“Okay you can find us at some point, we will wait here, try to triangulate my T-phone signal.”

“Well Leo it's not really that easy but I can try.”

“Okay well I guess I'll just keep watch in that case, we will stay so we're easier to find.”

“Okay, we’ll start where you two began patrolling and go from there.”

“Good Idea, and D… Is there anything I can do about Raph?”

“No, the best thing you can do is keep an eye on him, maybe snakeweed used some kind of toxin to make him sleep, I can check when I get there, don't worry too much about it Leo just stay safe okay? Raph will be alright.”

“Okay well we’ll just wait for you then, bye.”

“Bye Leo.” 

The call ends and Leo places the T-Phone back in his pocket. 

“Great, I have no freaking clue what is wrong with Raph and the guys won't be able to find us for a while.” Leo complains, “UGHHHHHHH could this get any worse.” He glances back at Raph slumped against the pillar peacefully snoozing in his sedated state. He watches as Raph's shell moves up and down at a rhythmic pace, his lips slightly parted as he snores softly. Leo feels drawn to the cute resting Raph and moves to sit beside him up against the pillar. Being so close to Raph, Leo realizes that Raphael has a different smell on him, something of a lavender and morning dew smell. Leo's eyelids grow heavy and he lays his head on Raph’s shoulder, the exertion of his body from carrying Raph for so long and fighting snakeweed tiring him out. His adrenaline starts to fade, the rhythmic sound of Raph’s breathing lulling him to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael's eyes slowly open and he yawns groggily as he slowly sweeps his head around, How did I get in this random subway tunnel… he thinks to himself. He suddenly becomes aware of a light pressing feeling on his shoulder and jumps up sei points in the direction of the thing that was holding him. Leo falls sideways slamming his head into the pillar and waking up immediately.

“What the hell was that?” Leo groans his head throbbing as he looks up and sees Raph. “Raph!! You're awake!” Leo says, jumping up and moving over to Raph. 

“Yeah I'm awake… Why was I sleeping ? And where the heck are we ?” Raph asks, lowering his sei. “And where is my other sei?” 

“We are lost in an abandoned subway tunnel, Donnie and Mikey are looking for us and here, I had your sei, It was on the ground earlier.” Leo says, passing the sei to Raph, “As to why you were sleeping… I have no clue why you were sleeping, I was cooling off and then I turned around and you were gone, Snakeweed knocked you out somehow and took off with you, I was kind of hoping you would know how he did it actually.” Leo yawns, sleepily still feeling a bit tired, his body has a strange tingling sensation. 

“Well, I remember laughing at you because you were all flustered and then I went to catch up with you and something smelled weird so I stopped for a second and then I don't remember what happened after that… the smell was super nice and not very sewerlike, It smelled like Lavender and-”

“Morning dew.” Leo finishes. 

“Yeah how did you know?” Raph asks as he begins to walk over to the piller. 

“Well that's the smell that was coming off of you when I sat beside you after we escaped, then I was suddenly tired and fell asleep. It must have been some kind of sleeping agent snakeweed used on you.” Leo replies, the tingling sensation starting to fade slowly. 

“So wait, how did we get here?” Raphael asked, now standing against the pillar. 

“Oh, well, I noticed you had stopped laughing and turned around, then I found your sei on the ground and followed the tunnel it was beside. Snakeweed was seemingly making some kind of lair but I didn't see too much of it because I was too busy trying to carry you out and fight off Snake and all the weeds he was slicing my ankles with.” Leo pauses as the sensation leaves completely, causing the pain in his ankles to suddenly come to his realization after talking about it, he decides not to look at them in hopes of tucking their pain into the back of his mind. “Then I drove my sword into his head and he freaked out and while he was screeching I grabbed you and ran, both my swords are still back there. Your sei are our only weapons other than my dagger, I don't think we will need them though the guys should find us soon enough.” Leo says to Raph who is looking upward with his arms over his eyes while leaning against the pillar. With the sleep smell and its effect wearing off along with the adrenaline from earlier Leo begins to notice the stinging in his ankles and heels even worse, he sways dizzily.

“Well that's good, hmm so we just wait here I guess.” Raph says, he looks back at Leo and notices him swaying with his eyes flashing in pain. “Woah bro are you okay!” Raph rushes forward and catches Leo when his knees buckle, that's when Raph notices the blood all around Leo's ankles... and on them. He leans Leo against the pillar and glances at his wounds, gashes razor thin but inches deep crisscrossing his ankles where the needle like thorns repeatedly pierced Leo's skin. Red as bright as his mask gushes out of them by the second. Raph looks away in fear of getting sick by looking at the mangled mess. He switches his gaze to Leo who is doing everything he can to avoid looking at the wounds, also attempting to keep himself calm and collected. 

“It's okay Raph, I'm fine, thank you for setting me down... I need you to look around and see if there is anything I can wrap my legs with while I call Donnie okay?” Leo says calmly staring directly into Raph's eyes, again trying to avoid the gore. He watches as Raphael takes a glance down at his ankles and as panic begins to set in Raph's eyes. Leo grabs Raph's shoulder in his hands and forces Raph to focus on him, “It's okay, I need you to find me cloth to wrap it. Now.” 

“Okay- Sure Leo... I can- I can do that. I'll uhh- be right back.” Raph hurries around into one of the abandoned subway cars to look for supplies and Leo calls Donnie.

“D-”

“Are you guys still in the abandoned subway??”

“yes we're still here-”

“Okay so Leo about finding you guys, I think-”

“Listen Donnie sorry to cut you off, Snakeweed gashed my ankles during the fight but due to the adrenaline and me sleeping earlier I did not feel the effects until now. From the look on Raph's face earlier I think they are bleeding a lot, tell me what I need to do. 

“Okay it's good that Raph is awake because he is going to need to help you, first you need to find some kind of cloth to stop the bleeding in it and some form of water to clean it.”

“Okay- RAPH, SEE IF YOU CAN FIND SOME WATER IN THERE TOO DONNIE SAYS- alright what next.”

“Now Leo I know you don't want to look at them due to your fear of blood-”

“I am not afraid of blood!” 

“Leo seriously I've been wrapping your injuries at splinters side for like ever, I know you're afraid of blood. This is not the time though, I know you don't want to but I need you to look at it.” 

“Look at… what”

“Your ankles, I need you to tell me exactly what you see, you can tell me how you're feeling first though If you would like.”

“Okay, let's do that.”

“Are you dizzy?”

“Not really, just a little light headed”

“Can you tell if your heart is beating any faster?” 

“I can't really tell, but no I don't think so”

“Is it harder to keep your breathing steady?”

“A little, I'm managing to keep it calm though for Raph.”

“Do you feel weak or tired at all?”

“Not really, but I can't stand, does that count as weak?”

“No because your ankles are what's injured, okay Leo, I'm going to need you to look now, I need you to tell me how many there are, where they are and how deep they are. Can you do that for me?”

“Uh… I- I can try…” 

“I'll wait for you, don't worry I'll stay on the phone and Raph is fetching supplies near you so you're safe.”

“Are you sure I have to look…? Can't you tell me it's fine and just look at it yourself when you get here?” 

“Well actually Leo I was trying to tell you earlier... I wasn't able to triangulate your location underground, and well… we’re looking the old fashion way right now with April, I'm not sure how far from you we are or how long it will take so the best thing I can do is help you over the phone right now.”

“Oh...fun… Okay umm...” Leo slowly moves his eyes over to look at the wounds and Is immediately horrified by what he sees, the pain in his leg is a minor inconvenience compared to the amount of blood spilling from his several cuts on his leg. He instantly becomes nauseated and lightheaded at the sight of all of the blood on him, just as Leo's eyes begin to roll back Raph exits the car with the old first aid kit that was in there and multiple water bottles. He looks up just in time to see Leo pass out, the T-phone falling from his hand with Donnie yelling on it for him to answer. Raph rushes over to Leo's side carefully avoiding looking at the gashes and picks up the T-phone.

“...LEO! LEO PICK UP THE PHONE! LEO YOU NEED TO WAKE UP-”

“Donnie! Calm down are you still there?! What happened to Leo? What do I do?!” Raph anxiously says to the phone while sitting Leo back against the pillar.

“He passed out, I told him he had to tell me what his wounds looked like so I could help and then he dropped the phone, Raph this is very important but Leo NEEDS to STAY AWAKE no matter what. If he falls asleep with that much blood loss it could be…”

“What donnie what! Is he going to die!?”

“Well no but, he could… Just keep him awake, you need to wake him up Now!”

Raphael puts the phone down and grabs Leo by the shoulders, unsure what to do, in a panic Raph decides to pour one of the water bottles he found on Leo's face to wake him. Leo's head bobs and he opens his eyes to a sideways Raphael. His vision struggles to regain balance, causing the entire room to tip left and right in his vision.

“Hey Raph… I think” Leo says looking groggily at the green and red in front of him.

“Okay Donnie he's awake what now?”

“Well since HE can't look at what's wrong I'm going to need you to tell me what you see, I need you to tell me how many there are, where they are and how deep they are.”

“Okay yeah, there's a good amount of blood but from what I can tell there are a bunch of small cuts causing a little bit of blood and then there's some deep ones. Four deep ones on the right side and three on the left.”

“Okay on like a scale of one to ten how much blood is outside his body vs in, ten being more outside.” 

“Um well it looks about like a five but I don't freaking know Donnie just tell me how to stop the bleeding at least because I don't think Leo can see straight right now.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What I mean is he looks super dazed and his eyes aren't focusing on anythin-”

“Okay you need to stop the bleeding as soon as possible, get the water that you found and I need you to pour it on the gashes to wash most of the blood away. Save one water for him to drink though.”

Raph takes the bottles and pours them carefully on the wounds washing most of the blood off, he picks the phone back up.

“Alright Donnie what now?”

“You need to take the cloths and tie one directly above the wound tightly on each side to slow the bleeding, then you need to wrap the wounds in another cloth so no bacteria can get into them.”

“Okay...” Raph grabs the strips of cloth that he found and ties them as Donnie said, cutting off most of the blood flow and protecting the wounds from getting infected. 

Leo hisses and moans as Raph does this, the pain spiking as Raph puts cloth on his wounds and ties them. “Alright, I'm Done.” He says, more to Leo than Donne. 

“Okay now this is important, I need you to tell me how Leo is doing, how his color is.”

“He's kind of pale D, umm like I said earlier he looks dazed,- Hey Leo can you look up at me?- Yeah his eyes are not focusing very well, his breathing seems a bit heavier than before- Leo are you okay?”

“Yeah, yes, mhm It's good, I'm good your okay, we did good…” Leo continues to ramble, trying to say encouraging things and reassure Raph though the searing pain in his legs and the dizziness he is experiencing. 

Raph listens to Leo rambling about how fine he is with Donnie still listening in on the phone. Raph can tell how hard Leo is trying to keep calm and how he is trying even harder to make sure Raph thinks everything is okay. It's sweet but it is stressing Raphael out more…

“Yeah Donnie he's not doing too good, you can hear him talking about how fine he is, he doesn't even sound okay… just make your way here fast okay, I'll take care of him and make sure he's good until then.”

“Yeah we are hurrying, we are probably close by now, just make sure his wounds are warped up tightly and have him start drinking water okay? The blood loss causes most of those symptoms, being dazed is normal, his eyes should start focusing more with time and his paleness is also normal with the blood loss. And about the rambling… I think he's trying to make you feel better. Anyway he needs more fluids in him with all that blood out of him, call me if anything changes, Leo may be slightly delirious later but I should be there soon.”

“Okay thanks Donnie.”

Raph hangs up the phone and moves over to Leos side, “Hey how are you really doing? Cut the crap Leo I want to know how you are really feeling.” Raph sits down beside Leo on the pillar and Leo moves his head to rest on Raphaels shoulder blushing slightly. Raph grabs a water and passes one over to Leo.

“How do I really feel?” Leo repeats, taking the water and taking a sip. 

“Yeah”

“Physically, mentally or emotionally…?” Leo asks, responding between sips.

“Let's start with physical.”

“Well lets see… my legs sting and burn so bad that they don't hurt anymore, my head feels like a cloud, the room is constantly moving and I'm super tired even though I just took a sedated snakeweed nap.” Leo says with an exasperated sigh, trying to block out the thoughts of Raph being beside him.

“Mentally?” 

“Mentally I'm mad that I couldn’t beat Snake, and mad I got injured on a simple mission. I also managed to get us lost and there's no telling when the guys will find us… And at the same time I'm glad we are lost… because I don't want anyone to see me like this…”

“Like what?”

“Weak… Injured… What kind of leader fails and gets seriously injured on a recon mission? I just-“

“Stop.”

“What?”

“I said stop, stop thinking this is your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Stop thinking you are less than you are. Stop thinking about what you didn't do and think about what you did do. Leo you single handedly took on snakeweed, saved me and got us both out of there! All while being injured and alone. Get out of your own head Leo,” Raph says as he shifts and moves Leo's eyes to look at him, “I won’t say this, and if you tell anyone I'll deny it, but you're an awesome leader Leo, and none of us could hope to follow anyone other than you.”

Leo stares at Raph, who has complete confidence in Leo even when he doesn't, he steals a quick glance at Raph’s lips and then moves his gaze back into his eyes, his stomach fluttering uncomfortably. “How are you so certain..” Leo whispers, finishing the water and putting the empty bottle down beside him looking away from Raph.

“Because I know you… and I know how you feel emotionally too…” Raph says watching Leo look down.

“You do?” Leo asks nervously, stiffening and looking back into his eyes.

“Yeah… You're super angry at snakeweed for knocking me out! I'll bet you're ready to go ballistic as soon as your legs are better!” Raph says moving his gaze from Leo and pretending to his Snakeweed with his seis. “And I'm coming with, I have some weed wacking to do after he beat you up like he did.” 

Leo watches him fight imaginary Snakeweed and mourns the loss of the moment they were just sharing. Leo decides he just needs to show Raph how he really feels, hiding it isn't helping and there's a possible chance that Leo could die if the brothers don't find them fast enough...

“Well yeah, but I'm also feeling something else emotionally…” Leo whispers. 

Raph puts his seis down and turns back to Leo, “Oh? What's that?” 

“It's hard to explain…” Leo says “It's not a good feeling, or a bad one, it's also pretty looked down upon to have this kind of feeling… but I don't care.” Raphael looks at Leo, very confused.

“Umm, right, maybe you should focus on something else Leo, to calm your mind and think about things that make sense, I think the blood loss has made you a bit confused because that sentence makes no-” Raph is cut off by the sudden appearance of Leo’s lips on his. Raph stares wide eyed at Leo as he kisses him and then as he backs away just as suddenly as he started. 

“That's um, what I meant, by all that I was saying earlier. Ca- Can you pass me another water bottle?” Leo stutters pressing his fingers to his lips and blushing, turning his skin from pale back to green for a few seconds. 

Raphael just sits there stunned, his lips still tingling from the recent exposure. He's confused by the sudden show of affection from Leo, did he mean it as a quick brotherly peck? Was it some kind of accident? Was he under the influence of blood loss or something? Then Raph begins to think about instances where this makes sense. After Raph called him cute he got flustered and upset, every time Leo walks in on him showering the way he immediately walks back out, how Leo leans on him whenever he's tired. The way he gets slightly less focused when they are training and get too close, all the times Leo had tried to cheer Raph up or reassure him everything was fine. Even a few minutes ago when Leo was wasting away in pain he was still trying to convince him otherwise. But is all of that… brotherly love? Or something more… 

“Uhhhh… Raph, can um, can you hand me a water bottle please?” Leo asks, unusually very timid.

Raph grabs a water bottle slowly, he then drinks from it and puts it back down.

“Um, Raph? Donnie said I need to drink things if I want to get bet-” It's Leo's turn to be cut off as Raphs lips meet his, Leo taken by surprise kisses him back. Raph’s lips slowly part and the water that was being held captive in them flows from his mouth to Leo’s. Leo gulps it down, when Leo finishes Raphael pulls his head away from Leos.

“Did the water taste good?” Raph asks with a smirk. Leo nods his head confused in response to Raphs question, silently wishing for more but not wanting to try his luck. 

Leos daze makes him unsure if that even really happened or not, his vision is still tilted but he leans forward anyway, he feels woozy and disoriented as he does this. Nonetheless he takes hold of the top of Raph’s shell and pulls him in meeting his lips passionately this time. Raph moves closer to Leo sinking into the kiss, Raphs elbows on the pillar on either side of Leo's face, Leo's hands move around the back of Raphs neck pulling him closer. The kiss continues, Leo slips his tongue into Raphs mouth traveling across his teeth and sucking gently, Raph shivers in pleasure at the new feeling. They break apart after a bit, Leo's eyes open and he looks into Raphs. Leo's eyes are still unable to focus, now in a dizzy breathless daze after the amazing kiss. 

Raph looks down at Leo and licks his lips, Leo's taste still lingering on them, he remains dazed for a moment before remembering what's going on. He watches Leo's expression, dazed worse than before, his eyes still can't focus and he has trouble keeping his eyes open. Raph snaps his fingers in front of Leo's face and gets little reaction from them, worried Raph feels Leo's forehead, he pulls away finding it cold and clammy. He pulls out his T-Phone to call Donnie again but Leo stops him. 

Leo confused and disoriented, smiles sleepily at Raph then licks his lips carefully. Leo's eyes are clouded with pain and dreariness. Dark starts to seep into the edges of Leo’s vision but he fights to stay awake focusing on Raph to do so. He starts to laugh, the delirium and wooziness messing with his head. 

“Mmmmm~ you taste good~” Leo says with another quiet laugh, he leans into Raphs shoulder, his eyes sliping closed for a few seconds, he bites his tongue to wake back up and moves his head back against the wall. 

“You're so hot Raphie~ Your eyes are perfectly green, So perfect~ And the color red looks really good with them too… Your mask is really cute~ and your scar~ Have I ever told you how much I love your scar~ just a cute little lightning bolt straight through my heart~ Not to mention how much you glow when your wet~ after a shower~ after sparing~ Just so fucking hot all the time~ haha sorry~ that was a bad word… good thing mikey isnt here~ Raphie I'm really tired is Donnie almost here~?”  
Raph sits while Leo goes on and rambles about everything he loves about him, Raph proceeds to blush darker with each comment, trying to calm himself down. 

I need to focus on Leo. He's clearly confused or I don't know! I need to calm down, just ignore all of the words for now, but he did call me cute… and hot and jesus focus wait did he just curse? I'm usually the only one who curses, you know he's kind of cute all delirious like this… No Focus, call Donnie, just maybe not on speaker phone he doesn't need to hear all of that... Raph grabs his T-phone flipping it open. 

“Donnie we need you over here as soon as possible Leos delirious I think, He just told me he's really tired…”

“We found snakes hideout a little bit ago, we’re going around it so we were very close just hang in there okay, Keep him awake! What makes you think he's delirious?” 

“He's, well he's talking nonsense and laughing… well I mean like a lot… he looks dazed, slightly confused, his skin is cool and clammy to the touch and his eyes are still cloudy and unfocused, He drank a bottle of water but it didn't help any…”

“Oh god- Keep him awake we’re almost there”

Raph stares at the phone, the fact that Donnie just said ‘Oh god’ and then hung up a few seconds after is not a good sign at all, Raph glances back up at Leo and finds his eyes half closed and his head nodding. Raph quickly grabs his shoulders and kisses him again, he watches satisfied as Leo's eyes flutter open again surprised. Raph breaks away as quickly as he starts and stares into Leo's eyes intensely.

“Stay with me Leo. Please.” I say trying to keep my voice even and my anxiousness at bay. “Donnies almost here.” 

Leo's eyes stay open, he bites his tongue again and tries to focus, his vision gets darker though and his breathing is lighter now. 

Raph is about to freak out, noticing Leo's eyes get hazier and his breathing change, before he can though the sound of heavy footsteps comes in from the left, he looks up to find Donnie, April and Mikey run out of the tunnel. 

“Oh thank goodness” Raph takes a major breath of relief and is about to move out of Donnies way when Leo weakly grips his hand holding him there. Donnie rushes over with his first aid kit and immediately gets to work. 

He cuts the rags I had tied Leo's wounds off with, they had been completely soaked through with blood at this point, as Donnie does this Leo bites his tongue to keep from whimpering or moaning in pain. He has to be the stronger older brother, even when his vision is continuously fading and his ankles are burning. Donnie cleans the gashes with alcohol, the stinging mixing with the pain he already had Leo bites harder on his tongue to keep from reacting. Raphs gaze flicks between Leo and Donnie, making sure Donnie doesn't need any help and then checking to make sure Leo is still awake. Leo's eyes open wide again as Donnie pulls out a needle and surgical thread, a bottle of water passing it to Raph. 

“Have him drink some more water… oh and make sure he doesn't move as I do this.” 

“Uh, yeah okay I can do that…” Raph replies, trying not to focus too much on the blood all over, he looks back at Leo who is still staring terrified at the needle Donnie is preparing to stick in him. “Hey Leo, look at me okay?” He listens, looking up from Donnie quietly watching Raph instead, “Donnie says you need to drink this, can you drink this for me?” Leo nods and carefully lifts the bottle, slowly gulping down the water. Donnie starts measuring out string for the stitches with April's help. Donnie injects Leo’s legs with anesthetics to numb them, Leo hisses in pain and his eyes drift back to Donnie but Raph turns Leo’s head back in his direction. “Don't look at Donnie look at me okay? Keep your eyes on me.” Leo listens and locks what's left of his unsteady vision on Raph. April is helping Donnie, and Mikey is on the phone with Splinter explaining what happened. Leo's pain starts to dull along with his other senses, his eyes dilate, he smiles softly, his eyes close half way as Donnie starts the stitches. 

Raph keeps his gaze on Leo but addresses Donnie, “Hey D is Leo going to be okay…? I think those shots you gave him made him worse…” 

“No he's fine, those were anesthetics to numb his legs before I started stitches.” I continue to work carefully sewing up the deep gashes in his legs. “He's just going to be a little out of it for a bit, I'm almost done though, oh yeah and the anesthetic may make him tired, though now that I've stabilized the situation he can sleep.” 

“Okay…” I continue to watch Leo, the bright blue of his eyes dimming some as his eyes droop, fluttering as he tries to keep them open. “Shh, it's alright Leo, Donnie says you can sleep now if you're tired.” 

Leo nods at him slightly, his breathing slowing some, his dizzy unsteady vision fading into blackness as his eyes slip closed, he leans on raph and falls asleep. Donnie finishes his work and wraps it all in new clean bandages before packing his first aid back up. 

Mikey gets off the phone, “Alright guys we've got to roll, Splinters worried and wants to tend to Leo with some healing stuff that he has.” Raph scoops Leo into his arms as everyone prepares to leave. They walk back, upon reaching the lair splinter is waiting and rushes Raph to the dojo with Leo. Splinter leaves for a moment and Raph sets Leo down, then gets up to leave, a hand catches his before he can though. 

“Stay…?” Leo asks quietly, his eyes able to focus again he looks at Raph waiting for an answer. Raph smiles and sits down beside Leo.

“Always”


End file.
